Yuri Hearts
by ParamedicJun
Summary: A sweet, innocent yuri story about Kagami and Konata. Can Kagami overcome her tsundere coldness and embrace her true love for Konata?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, I changed the ending! Please read and review!  
**

"W-what are you talking about?!" Kagami exclaimed angrily at Konata, who was smirking at her under her blue hair.

"I'm talking about the note you left in my locker, Kagamin." Konata purred, stepping closer to Kagami. "It was a love letter!"

Kagami blushed and looked away, "I-I didn't leave a note." She stammered unconvincingly. Konata took a step closer. They were standing in the middle of the street, on their way home from their last day of school. Tsukasa had gone to Miyuki's house for help with her summer homework in an attempt to get it done early.

Konata stopped smirking. "Kagamin. . .You don't have to hide the way you feel." A hot wind blew over them, scattering leaves. The girls instinctively grabbed the hems of their skirts.

Kagami looked Konata in the eye after a long moment, and swept her bangs out her eyes. Face red hot, she whispered, "Really?"

Konata nodded, waiting to hear the words she had heard so often in anime—the words girls so often shared. . .the words that meant forbidden love.

The blue sky was clear over head, as if it held no regrets. Kagami wasn't sure what she felt towards Konata. She wanted to act on these feelings. . .this warmth in her heart. But how would people react? What would they think? Kagami wanted to brush of the last several moments as if they were a joke, meaningless. She would blush, she couldn't help it, and wave her hand, saying _Don't be stupid. I'm going home. And don't bring this up again!_

However, even Kagami had to forget her ego sometime. She opened her nouth, forcing the words to come out. "Konata. . .I. . .I. . ." She felt tears burning her eyes. She wanted to say the words, the words that meant love, but they just wouldn't come. What had she become? Some jaded creature incapable of self expression? Only being able to hide her true feelings? A tear rolled down her burning cheeks.

Konata put her hand up in the air, "Stop, Kagami." And in a few great strides, Konata showed her athletic potential. In seconds she was in front of Kagami, and she came to a sudden stop.

Time seemed to freeze. Konata stood there in fromt of her for a few moments, then perched on her toes and kissed Kagami on the lips. Kagami blushed, a great feeling of warmth welling up inside her.

Then Konata stepped back, and Kagami gasped. Konata looked up at her, eyes shining, "Kagami. . ."

"Konata. . .I love you." The warmth that had welled up inside her spilled the words out, and with her feelings out in the open, Kagami felt confident. Who cared what the world thought? She grabbed Konata's shoulders, and brought the tiny girl close to her in a hug.

The air started to chill, and the girls finally separated. "Kagamin. . .Let's go out and play tomorrow!"

"Okay!" Kagami waved at Konata, and walked home beaming.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I know it's been forever since I updated, and that the chapters are sort of short. . .But this isn't a fic I'm turning into a career. I don't see a lot of point in writing if I don't enjoy it along with the readers. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the next installment of Yuri Hearts~!**

"It's already twelve thirty!" Kagami exclaimed, looking at her watch. "And where the hell is she?!" Kagami glanced around for her tiny friend in a futile gesture. Konata was sure to be hidden in the crowd.  
The last place Kagami wanted to be seen was outside an arcade, and Konata knew that. Kona snickered, hidden behind a corner of a building. As if she had just got there, Konata jogged out to Kagami, saying, "Sorry! Sorry! I'm late!" Right on queue.

"There you are!" Kagami scolded. "I've been waiting for half an hour!"

"I know, I know." Konata scratched the back of her head. "Sorry, Kagamin."

Kagami's expression softened. "Just—just don't let it happen again!" She blushed.

"Don't worry, I won't Kagamin." Konata said seriously. Then she exclaimed, pumping a fist in the air, "Let's go!"

Kagami smiled at the tiny otaku rushing into the arcade. "Okay," She said happily, following her in. After all, she was happy as long as her little friend kept smiling.

Inside, the arcade was gushing with people, both grade schoolers, high schoolers, and adults with nothing better to do with their time. Usually Kagami would have rather stayed home and played some shooting games on her Play Station, but she would try at least a few of the games here.

"Hey, Kagamin!" Konata waved her over to a shooting game for two people. "Let's play this one!"

Kagami rushed over, and picked up one of the guns.

"It's starting!" Konata sang, heaving the big plastic gun up to her shoulder. She started pulling the trigger maniacally, hardly aiming for the targets.

"Whoa!" Kagami yelled, aiming carefully at the targets. Her points were catching up to Konata's—fast. "I'm gonna beat you!" She challenged, licking her lips.

"Ugh!" Konata cried, dropping the gun back in its holster. Kagami's points were over fifty thousand, while hers were less than twenty thousand. She bowed low and begged, "Please teach me, Kagami-sensei."

Kagami blushed, waving her hand. "N-no! It was just dumb luck!"

Straightening up, Konata grinned. "Yeah, well, that's to be exected. You are an amateur, after all. But I'll take you out for a treat. Let's go!" She pumped her fist in the air again.

"Uh—wha~?!" Kagami laughed, racing after Konata, who ran down the street to an ice cream shop.

"C'mon, Kagamin~!" Konata called, going into the store. Kagami rushed after her, and sat down across from her. She looked around, taking in the peculiar surroundings.

"This looks like an otaku cafe." Kagami said suspiciously.

"It is, it is!" Konata exclaimed, her voice brimming with excitement. "And I have something to show you, Kagamin~!"

Watching as Konata got up on a small stage, taking a microphone someone handed to her, and started to sing:

"Jumping now~!"

**Yes, Kona is singing a K-On! song, and yes I am aware that K-On! wasn't around when they were in high school. Just go with it, okay? ! This isn't fanon!**


End file.
